


Sign

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Consider it a sign...





	Sign

**Author's Note:**

> 15MinuteFiclet. Originally archived Aug 7, 2004. Written ??
> 
> Light Tifa/Aerith, Vincent/Cloud referenced.

"Consider it a sign," Aerith said, glancing out the window to see it raining so hard she could barely make out the next building. Despite being mid-morning, it was almost black outside. Thunder occasionally shook the inn, causing Tifa to jump more than once as she picked at her breakfast.

"A sign?"

"Cloud already mumbled something about going back to bed," Aerith replied, looking around for the waiter who'd brought them their breakfasts. He was no where to be seen.

"You're always like this, aren't you?" Tifa asked, digging through a pocket for a bit of gil to leave as a tip.

Aerith sighed. "You make that sound like a bad thing, and after last night, too."

"I..." But then Tifa realized Aerith was laughing. Tifa really admired that in Aerith. Since getting to know more and more of Aerith's life story, Tifa found herself awestruck at how the Ancient kept her upbeat and joking attitude even through hardship and capture.

"Come on, we should get a bit more rest." Aerith was already up, fixing her jacket.

"I should stop by and check on Cloud," Tifa said quickly. "I know how he feels about me."

"Blind as a bat though," Aerith stated, reaching over to grab Tifa's hand. "He wants to be your friend, not your boyfriend."

"But he's..."

"Sharing a room, willingly, with vampy." Aerith winked. "But I don't blame him, Vincent is a cutey."

Tifa was silent for a moment, obviously thinking rather hard.

"What?" Aerith asked, pulling Tifa forward and towards the stairs.

"Just trying to... imagine that," Tifa replied.

"Cloud and Vincent doing various naughty things?" Aerith asked, giggling.

"Well, not so much... Yes."

"Let's go spy on them!" Aerith exclaimed. "Because now I want to see too."

"I never said..." But Tifa didn't get to finish her sentence before she was dragged up the stairs to see if the inn's keyholes were indeed large enough to peek through.


End file.
